


Dinner and a Movie: Will's Choice

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [4]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Dinner and a Movie: Will's Choice

"It’s your choice for dinner and a movie tonight," Sonny said, collapsing on the couch next to Will who was finishing up the last of his Calculus homework.

"I know," Will said and grinned at Sonny as he shut his textbook. "I was thinking about it all day. In fact," he got off the couch and walked over to the fridge. "I stopped by the pub on the way home from school and got us both burgers and fries. I didn’t think you’d mind."

"Are you kidding? Of course I don’t mind," Sonny answered, coming over to where Will was taking the food out of the styrofoam containers and putting it on plates. "I love you," Sonny chuckled, taking the plates from Will and putting them in the microwave.

Will grinned and kissed Sonny’s cheek. 

"What about a movie? Did you want to go out?" Sonny asked.

"I actually thought about that, too," Will said and puffed out his chest a little in pride. "You know how you’ve never seen the Lord of the Rings movies?”

"Yeah," Sonny said warily.

"Well, I stopped by the mansion earlier and coaxed Johnny into giving me back my copy of the first movie. So, my love," Will said, sidling up to Sonny as the microwave went off, indicating that their food was ready. "We are going to get comfy on the couch and I’m going to make you watch The Lord of the Rings.”

Sonny groaned. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Horton.” Will grinned mischievously and put their plates on the table. “And that you bribed me with burgers and fries.”

Will threw his head back in laughter and bit into his burger.


End file.
